


Buzz and Static

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [39]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, M/M, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: AU where Will has powers and can control electricity with his mind and nobody knows except him. Lonnie comes by to be a dick and he finds Will in his room, just hanging out with Mike. They're not doing anything bad, just like cuddling or whatever while doing homework and Lonnie starts yelling and he turns and slaps Mike in the face and Will e x p l o d e s





	Buzz and Static

Will’s fingers were  _frail,_ if he wanted to be critical– which he often was. They were normal hands, but they didn’t seem to be capable of much if Will pretended to be a foreign set of eyes. Mike always said he liked Will’s hands; they were soft, the perfect size, and more often than not, already touching Mike.

Mike liked Will’s hands. Will was afraid of them. One frantic grip on a flashlight burst the bulb and boiled the batteries inside. The acid burned Will’s hands. Will having to hide the wound fearfully from his mother. The light had just burst, almost with the height of Will’s panic as he scanned a shadow in the garage that turned out to be just a loose tarp.

His fingers, his slim and non-threatening fingers, traced light bulbs and radios, watching their filaments flare and their dials oscillate rapidly before returning to their normal state as his hand retracted. Will wasn’t sure what was wrong with his hands, what had been done to them since the Upside Down, but it was dangerous. He was always afraid he’d hurt Mike. One touch and Mike would start convulsing, electricity pulsing through his muscles and writhing in agony. Will didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

“What are you doing?” Mike said. He had come over to Will’s house for homework after school. He had left Will’s room to get water, returning to see Will kneeling on his bed, hand curling around a light bulb. “Everything okay?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Will said, moving to sit back on the bed properly and with far less suspicion. “The lamp was flickering. Again.” Will added quickly.

“I swear, your house has the weirdest electricity. Like, other day? What was that?” Mike placed his cup on Will’s night table. He sat down beside Will, waving him over to make room.

“W-What happened?” Will stared at Mike, guilt swarming his thoughts. “What did I do?” He curled his fingers into his hands and away from Mike’s splaying over his bed.

“You didn’t do anything.” Mike said, laughing. His hand reached over and took Will’s. “We kissed and your entire house just  _boom_. Black out! Fucking weird.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Will said. “I remember now.” Mike had placed his hand on Will’s waist, pulling him a fraction closer than they had either been before. It was nothing. It was stupid. It was the most exciting moment of Will’s life. The power zapped down to pitch dark as Will gasped, pulling away to gawk at Mike with wide eyes and an embarrassed smile. The house was so dark, Mike never saw his face.

“Sorry.” Will muttered. He let his hand open and wrap around Mike’s.

“Why are you acting like it’s your fault?” Mike rolled his eyes and leaned into Will’s shoulder. Mike’s lips entered Will’s reach. Will could hear the lamp’s light buzzing beside him.

“You still haven’t figured this problem out, Mike.” Will had to focus on something else. They couldn’t afford to call another electrician and Hopper could only do so much DIY.

“You take ‘ _help me do chemistry_ ’ a little too literally.” Mike said, a squinted grin teasing Will. “It’s not due until next Friday. You were telling me a story and I want to hear the end.”

Will was just trying to get his mind off Mike’s hand resting on his back. It moved over his shoulders and down to his lower back slowly and lovingly. “I can’t remember it now.”

“My chemistry homework can’t be that interesting.” Mike teased, placing an arm around Will’s shoulders and nuzzling his face in his neck for a giggle-filled second. “It’s freaking  _newtons_.”

“Neutrons and protons, Mike.” Will corrected, hand reaching up to cover his blush. Even with confusion furrowing his features, Mike was absolutely endearing. Will caught himself staring, counting freckles.

The front door slammed and Will jumped, thinking he had broken something else. Mike barely looked away from Will’s face. He was transfixed. And Will was melting.

“Joyce! Where the fuck are you?”

“Is that Hopper?” Mike asked, turning his head to try and stare into the hallway.

“No. He always knocks.” Will muttered.

“He has a key. Why knock?” Mike laughed; his mind was only focused on the idea of Hopper, not who it  _could_ have been. Will was smarter than that; only one person  _barged_ into their house.

“Mike, it’s–”

“Will.” Lonnie stood in the hallway, able to see him and Mike clearly through the open door. Mike still had his arm around Will’s shoulders, their hands touching on the chemistry book Mike was neglecting. The lights in the hall dimmed. “What are you doing?”

“S-Studying.” Will said. “We’re just studying.”

“Get your hands off my son.” Lonnie spit in Mike’s direction, taking a step into Will’s room. Mike leaned away, but moved farther into Will’s side. Mike squeezed Will’s shoulder and his entire arm began to tingle, his fingers curling into his palms. “My son isn’t some goddamn fag!” He reached for Mike, grabbing his shirt and yanking him from the bed.

“Let go of me!” Mike yelled, shoving Lonnie’s arm and falling to the ground with a harsh thud. “Don’t talk to Will like that.” Will sat silent and terrified on his bed. He could still feel Mike’s hand on his own, his hands seemingly conductors for the tension in the entire room. Everything began to buzz in Will’s head.

“How dare you talk to me like that. Get your limp wrists away from my son!” He stepped towards Mike, his boots inching too close to Mike’s stomach for Will to remain still much longer.

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Will cried. The light bulb beside him swelled with brightness. The lights in the hallway had gone all the way out but no one other than Will was paying any attention; he was the only one looking for warning signs.

“Don’t defend him, Will. He’s filth.”

“Shut your mouth!” Mike shouted back, pushing himself to his feet. He avoided being kicked by getting to his feet, but couldn’t avoid Lonnie’s hands as they swung out, slapping him across the mouth.

Mike’s lip split, blood and spit flying towards Will as he spun and landed face first on the bed. Will’s entire body was on fire, tingling with pins and needles that seemed to try to escape through his fingernails. His entire body was quaking. The entire world was crumbling.

“Get away from him.” Will said, his voice coming from some nameless, unknown force inside him. A lost enemy, resurfacing to meet an even older menace.

“What are you going to do, faggot?”

“Get  _out_!” Will screamed, slapping his hand onto the wall behind his bed. His hand seemed to sink into the wall, the tension seeping through his skin and spreading through the walls and the entire house. Every bulb burst, buzzing and screaming until exploding from their steel stands. The radio down the hall began blaring music, the only song Will remembered playing over his parents’ arguments, the only song that blocked out everything else. The windows blew inward, glass flying towards them, but Mike’s face down on the bed and fully protected. Will felt pieces slice his arms and back, but he remained gripping the wall, screeching at his father as he stumbled from his son’s unrespected power. Everything in the house was whining and creaking as Will’s own force rippled through the house. It was overbearing and frightening, and Lonnie was in the center of it all. “Get the hell out of this house!”

“What the fuck did you do?” Lonnie asked, voice still having the audacity to be threatening.

“Get. Out.” Will heaved, panting and still shaking. “Now.” He reached towards the Super Comm by his bed. He grabbed it and twisted the dials furiously, a frantic static filling the room. “ _GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_ ” As Will’s voice raised in ferocity and scratched with anger, so did the static, trying to reach out and strangle Will’s father.

Lonnie staggered back, staring at the demonic wailing coming from his son and screams pouring out from his radio. He retreated out the front door as Will’s forceful hand bust it open. His car engine turned over and the entire house collapsed into silence. Will’s shoulders sagged and he fell to his knees in the hallway, weeping and without any reason.

“Will?” Mike called from his room. “Will, are you okay?” He emerged from Will’s room slowly, touching his back and sinking to his knees beside him. His lip was still bleeding and some blood had gotten on other parts of his face; it blurred his freckles and smeared his smile.

“Mike, I’m so sorry.” Will dropped his radio and went to grab Mike’s face. Mike reached out to grab his hands before they could even touch him. He turned them over and stared at Will’s palms, both of them soft and uncalloused.

“How did you do that?” He asked, running his fingers over them. “Holy shit.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“That was incredible.” Mike breathed, placing Will’s hands back on his face, where they belonged. “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry.” Will repeated. “I’m so sorry, Mike.” He could barely catch his breath between his panting and sniffling; he tried to speak coherently to Mike, but no words or explanation could appear fast enough.

“No no no.” Mike hushed, pushing himself towards Will and wrapping his arms around him. Will didn’t know how exhausted he was until he had someone else to lean against. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re going to be okay.” Mike rested his hands on Will’s back. “I’ve got you, Will.”

His hands were just as delicate and gentle, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. Will felt light and was able to take a heaving breath in, his head resting on Mike’s shoulder. He was calm. He was wrapped in Mike’s arms. Another set of frail hands capable of so much.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/170554991960/au-where-will-has-powers-and-he-like-can-control)


End file.
